Never Noticed ByHim
by LaLaDaDa
Summary: Isabella feels Phineas never notices her, the only thing that she notices is that he cares for her. One day 14 year old Phineas forgets what he's going to do for the day, and then makes a remembering machine, remembering perry's secret and the kiss
1. Chapter 1: Wait What, That Happened!

(Author's Note: Just to keep the story roughly the same, Candace and Stacey and Jeremy are still the same age but a year older if they had grown as much as Phineas and Ferb they couldn't really be in the story the way i want them to be. Sorry for the inconvenience! -LaLaDaDa)

_**Chapter 1: Wait..That Happened?**_

Isabella - Just give up Isabella, He'll never notice you..

she says as she looks into a class picture of her and Phineas.

Bow chicka wow wow that's what my baby says, mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin..

Isabella- Oh my phone, it's Phineas!

Phineas - Hey Isabella, do you remember what me and Ferb were gunna do today?

Isabella - Noo, i usually come over there and you guys tell me.

Phineas - That's true, well me and ferb dont remember and the day is wasting away.

Isabella - Oh. Well why don't me and you just go to the mall then The Lion King is showing.

Phineas - No, the idea i had was fun! if only there was a way to remember it. Man, i talk to you later Isabella. Bye.

Isabella - Okay, Phin bye!

*At The Flynn House*

Candace - Okay so Stacey, what do you think Jeremy will think of this dress!

Stacey - I cant see it Candice, Message me. Oh thats so cute!

Candace - Are you sure it isnt to babyish!

Stacey - No No he wont be able to keep away from you!

Candace's Mom walks in

Linda - Im going to the spa Candace call my cell only for emergency's!

Candace - Okay! So does that mean im in charge?

Linda - Ya, I guess so.

Candace is happy she looks outside and she see's no one outside, she takes a double look. her mom leaves

Candace - What the? Stacey i'll call you back

Stacey - Okay.

She runs down the stairs and find the boys sitting on the kitchen table.

Candace -Hey guys mom left so that means im in charge... Why aren't you guys outside doing your crazy inventions like you always do?

Phineas - We knew what we were going to do today, but we just cant remember!

Candace - That happens all the time, it's not like you just can make somthing to help you remember important stuff.

She says and she get's up and walks away

Phineas - Hey Ferb, I know what were going to do today!

*at the Garcia-Shapiro residence*

Isabella - Should i go now, or wait 5 minutes...or now...maybe now...no no no five minutes.

Phineas and Ferb walk through the door.

Isabella - Phineas? Ferb? What you doing here?

Phineas - Well we need your help could you get your fireside girls to help us out were making a remember important thoughts that you've forgotten invention and we need some materials.

Isabella - Oh sure no problem.

Phineas - Okay and maybe after we remember what we were going to do today write it down for tomorrow and then we can go watch The Lion King like you wanted?

Isabella's eyes widen

Isabella - YA SURE! I mean ya sure that would be cool.

Phineas - Okay bye Isabella

Isabella puts the back of her hand on her forehead and bends one knee

Isabella - Oh Phineas...

Phineas - Hey, where's Perry?

Do Be Do Be Do Ba Do Be Do Be Do Ba Do Be Do Be Do Ba Do Be Do Be Do Ba AGENT PEEEEE.

Major Monogram - Perry we called you down here to tell you that today you have a day off because we can see that lately you havent been as cool and collective as usual.

Perry give Major Monogram a look like, are you kidding me?

Major Monogram - So yes, you can go back now. Carl! Turn off the screen!

Carl - Y-Yes sir.

Phineas - Okay all done. we needed mom's wedding ring because the diamonds radiation triggered off the mirrors inside of the t.v

Standing in the backyard there is a a giant t.v with a giant on button.

Candace walks into the backyard

Candace - i still find it weird that you guys aren't doing anything. Anyways i'm going on my date with Jeremy.

She takes a double look.

Candace - You guys built a giant t.v in the backyard!

Phineas - Not a giant t.v we used your idea we forgot what we were going to do today so we built a machine to remember what important stuff we forgot! Turn it on Ferb!

Ferb attaches wires to Phineas's head and flicks the on switch.

Candace - Oh No. Im Telling...Mom.

She runs off into the kitchen and whips out her cell phone and clicks 1 and calls (Speed-Dial)

Mom - Hello?

Candace - MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT A GIANT T.V IN THE BACKYARD SO THAT THEY COULD REMEMBER ALL THE IMPORTANT THINGS THAT THEY FORGOT AND FERB IS ATTACHING WIRES TO PHINEAS'S HEAD! AND-

Mom - Candace i think you should lay off the chocolate.

Candace - No it's true!

Mom - Alright hun.

She hangs up. Candace checks the backyard again.

Phineas - Keep flicking through ferb, wait. What's that!

The screen shows this.

Isabella - Um !

Monogram - Yes?

Isabella - So none of us will remember any of today right?

Monogram - That's Right.

Isabella - Good.

Then she kisses him.

Phineas - Isabella!

Isabella - Hit it Carl!

Phineas - No! Wait Wait Wait!

*Giant Flash*

Everyones mouths dropped. Isabella and Phineas were blushing furiously.

Baljeet - Wait, there is another video!

The Screen shows Perry

Phineas - H-He-H-Hey... look it's

He looks a isabella and his voice gets high

Phineas - Perry.

Suddenly Perry remembers something Major Monogram said, "Remember Agent P, if your family figures out your true identity you will be re-located."


	2. Chapter 2: PPPANTIES?

**(Author's Note: I've found out that in the 1st chapter that it was hard to understand, and I have a lot of small parts in the chapter's were people think to themselves and when you see anything in BOLD, it's someone's thoughts and or someone's actions, Enjoy! - LaLaDaDa)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: P-P-PANTIES?<strong>

Phineas - H-He-H-Hey... look it's

He looks a isabella and his voice gets high

Phineas - Perry.

Suddenly the screen lifts up and takes for the sky, Perry hidden discreetly behind the t.v in his jetback pack.

Phineas - Oh No! we have to get that back mom's ring is in there!

Baljeet - Dont worry we'll get it back.

Phineas - I hope so, Ferb we'll need some kind of machine that can take us to go and get the t.v, so Isab-

He starts to blush as his voice get's high, he puts his hand behind his head scratching his ear.

Phineas - We need a very very strong fan to put inside of the car.

She smiles. **In her mind she daydreams Phineas saying, Isabella will you marry me?**

Phineas - Uh Isabella are you okay?

Isabella - Yaaaaaaaaa.

**Candace screams**

Candace - Dont tell me mom's ring is in there.

Phineas - Fine, mom's ring isn't in there.

Candace - Ok, good.

Phineas - OKAY GUYS WE NEED TO GET MOM'S RING BACK! POSTIONS PLEASE.

Candace - Oh good grief.

* * *

><p>Monogram - Agent P, Good move back there you do know that if your family, remembers that day you will be re-located.<p>

**Agent P Nods.**

Monogram - Oh and Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good, hurry up here before he runs out of control.

**Perry Salutes**

Monogram - Good Luck, Agent P.

* * *

><p>Phineas - Baljeet! you doing O.K up there?<p>

Baljeet - Well, other than the fact that Buford is throwing eggs at me.

Isabella - Dont worry im right beside you.

**Buford throws another egg that splatters in Baljeets face**

Baljeet - Ahh! My eyes!

**Baljeet starts to fall**

Phineas - Grab onto somthing!

Baljeet - Ahhhhhh!

**A pink peice on fabric floats onto the floor.**

**Buford looks away, Ferb looks inside his toolbox, Baljeet is in a daze from the fall, Phineas can't stop staring as he blushes furiously.**

Isabella - W-W-W-What...MY SKIRT!

Ferb - They're Pink.

Phineas - F-F-Ferb.

**Isabella Screams and runs off**

Phineas - Isabella!

**He chases after her**

Baljeet - Hey, what did i miss?

Buford - Panties.

Baljeet - YOU GUYS SAW MY PANTIES?

**Baljeet get's a wedgie from Buford.**

* * *

><p>Phineas - Isabella!<p>

**Isabella is crying.**

Isabella - What.

Phineas - It's okay.

Isabella - No, It's not! Everyone saw!

Phineas - Not everyone...Buford looked away..so did Ferb..Baljeet was knocked unconscious! No one really got a good look.

Isabella - Well what about you?

**Phineas gets a little red and looks down at his shoes.**

Isabella - You didn't look away did you?

Phineas - ...

Isabella - YOU DIDNT! Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing.. i dont wanna come anymore just go.

**Phineas looks nervous and scratches his ear.**

Phineas - I..I..Didn't see anything.

Isabella - Your lying.

Phineas - No..

Isabella - Look me in the face and tell me your not lying.

**There faces get closer to eachother and they both have flashbacks to the screen when their lips touched. Phineas blushed first, then Isabella.**

Phineas - I...Im...

Isabella - Tell me the truth.

Phineas - I saw them okay! Just come no one is going to remember by the time we get back the day is running out i need to get my mom's ring, just come it's gunna be fun!

**Isabella smiled.**

Isabella - Convence me

Phineas - Fine.

**He grabs her hand and pulls her forward into a...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ThanksForReading The next chapter will be up in a few days, probably sunday, august 29 because im eager to write i gust want people to add to their story alert, or favorites list. :3 and review! makes me want to write faster and submit faster. Shout-out to Princess Isabella Flynn for letting me know that fan-fiction doesn't typically allow stories in script form, so the next chapter will not be written in script. Maybe it will be easier to read and or follow so KEEP READING! - REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

(A/N: Thanks for reading! _**Princess Isabella Flynn**_ told me that script form isn't allowed on Fanfiction, which explains why you guys find it hard to understand. -facepalm- Anyways enjoy! Review Review Review! -LaLaDaDa)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Awkward. <strong>

**Previously.**

**Isabella smiled.**

"Convence me" Isabella said with a smile

"Fine" Phineas said

**He grabs her hand and pulls her forward into a...**

* * *

><p>In a quick motion Phineas grabs Isabella's hand and pulls her forward into a hug and then and throws her out of her bedroom window.<p>

"AAHHHHH!" Isabella Screams

"Trust Me!" Phineas says and he laughs at her.

They land in a giant cusion.

"How did that get there?" Isabella asks cutely.

"Iunno" Phineas shrugs.

"Wait, didn't you say trust you! and you weren't sure if this was going to be there!" Isabella snaps...cutely.

"But you did trust me, and you said you couldn't trust me" Phineas brags.

"I never said i didn't trust you, Phineas i said you're lying." Isabella states.

"So there. I convenced you right? You can trust me, let's go!" Phineas says as he runs off.

"Wait...pause..what?" Isabella stands there puzzled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLAMP<strong>_

the sound that comes from the giant t.v, when Agent P puts it down.

He looks over his shoulder and see's the giant wrench-house that represents.

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc_**!

He clicks a button and his jet-pack flips over and clicks onto his body as he flies off.

"Oh Perry the Platypus will be so proud of this invention! I wonder what he's going to say, well he doesn't say much but when he see's this! He's say something." Doofenshmirtz muses to himself.

Perry clicks another button unlocking the laser in his hat, and he uses it to make a giant hole through Doofenshmirtz wall.

"Perry! Come on! i just finished dry walling that back up you know how much money that costs! I've done so many reservations..._such as this!_

A giant dry wall box, with a plastic see-through window fall and capture Agent P.

* * *

><p>"Ferb is it done!" Phineas shouts questionably.<p>

Ferb gives a thumbs up sign.

Buford wedgie's Baljeet.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Baljeet squeals.

"Oh i thought that was the signal to wedgie you. Oh well." Buford waves off.

Ferb takes the giant white sheet off of the invention.

"Woah..." Everyone but Phineas and Ferb muses aloud.

"What's it do?" Candace says as she comes from the kitchen.

"It's a T.V tracker! It'll help us find the T.V!" Phineas says with glee.

"O.K. Lets find this and then i'll bust you guys." Candace says readily.

Ferb takes down another giant white sheet.

"Oh. It's the flying car of the future, Today!" Candace sighs.

"Good thinking Ferb! we can use this to find the T.V! Come on Isabella!" Phineas says. realizing he only said Isabella.

"and Buford and Ferb and Candace and Baljeet!" He saves. Yet, Isabella noticed that slight remark.

Maybe he does like me. She thinks. Well...i doubt it. It would be so amazing if we got married. She smiled.

"Isabella?" Phineas questions.

They are both standing there and Phineas is holding her hand to escort her into the Flying Car of the Future Today!

"Oh. Yea. Hold on let me call the Fireside Girls." Isabella Stops.

"You can't bring them!" Phineas responses a bit to quickly.

"Why not?" Isabella asks

"W-W-Well...there is only 5 seats in the Flying Car of the Future Today!" Phineas Saves.

"But there is 6 of us." Candace says oh-matter-oh-factly.

"Yea?" Buford pulls out the babypouch and places Baljeet in it.

"That could work." Phineas nods.

"Enough. Chit Chat let's go." Candace says. 

* * *

><p>"And as you can see Perry that is my sad backstory, i always tell you explaining the reason why i built my SLOW DOWN EVERYTHING-INATOR!" Doofenshmirtz finishes.<p>

Agent P raises an eyebrow.

"What! I'm going to use it to slow down everyone so i'll be the fastest in the Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally.

Agent P get's serious. And clicks the button and makes another circle through the dry wall box.

"WHAT! PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I knew i should've used a stronger trap!" Says Doofenshmirtz 

* * *

><p>In the Flying Car of the Future Today! sits Ferb as the Driver Candace beside him, Isabella behind Ferb, Buford beside her and Phineas beside him and Baljeet.<p>

"Do i have to sit with Buford like this?" Asks Baljeet.

"Yes, saftey first." Isabella says confidently. she catches Phineas staring he looks away.

**Phineas P.O.V**

wow she's so cute. oh shit! she saw me staring. I wonder what she was expecting me to do when i grabbed her hand i wonder if i honestly got her mad at me. Aha, i wonder what she thought i was going to say about her Pink Panties..I wonder if anyone noticed the strawberries.

**End of P.O.V**

"Strawberries..." Phineas mutters.

"What?" Buford asks

"I will believe that he said Strawberries." Baljeet answers.

Isabella becomes completely red.

"I wonder what strawberries means." Candace asks.

"Same i wonder what that mean't. Phineas! What does strawberries mean?" Baljeet asks.

"Wait. I said that outloud?" Phineas eye's widen.

"So. you mean to tell me your thinking about my panties?" Isabella shouts furiously.

Buford looks away. Ferb continues to drive. Candace turns red. Baljeet pretends to sleep.

**Awkward.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Aloha! Did you enjoy that chapter? Tell me what you thought about it! Whatcha think is gunna happen next? i read a review as SOON as it is posted. When will the next chapter be up? Well i'm registering for school September 1st.. and with school starting September 6...i will be alittle busy! BUT SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. But the more reviews i get inspired and chapter get posted earlier so review review review! :3 -LaLaDaDa


End file.
